Kylie Minogue
Kylie Minogue, often known simply as Kylie, is an Australian singer, recording artist, songwriter, and actress. After beginning her career as a child actress on Australian television, she achieved recognition through her role in the television soap opera Neighbours, before commencing her career as a recording artist in 1987. She has released 51 official singles, three promotional recordings, and 28 guest appearances. Her first single, "Locomotion", spent seven weeks at number one on the Australian singles chart and became the highest selling single of the decade. Her debut album, Kylie, and the single "I Should Be So Lucky", each reached number one in the United Kingdom, and over the next two years, her first 13 singles reached the British top ten. "Locomotion" spent seven weeks on top of the ARIA Singles Chart and became the highest-selling single of the 1980s in Australia. The singles "Hand on Your Heart" and "Tears on My Pillow", from Enjoy Yourself, released in 1989, topped the charts in the UK. Minogue took a mature turn in the 1990 release of Rhythm of Love. All singles from the album peaked within the top twenty in the United Kingdom and Australia. Her next album, 1991's Let's Get to It, also spawned singles which peaked within the top twenty in the United Kingdom and Australia. A Greatest Hits was released in 1992 and it produced two top thirty singles, "What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" and "Celebration". In 1993, Minogue her self-titled alubm was released from the eponymous Kylie Minogue with "Confide in Me" topping the Australian singles chart and peaking at number two in the UK. However, none of the singles taken from Impossible Princess peaked in the top ten of any of the charts they entered. She released Spinning Around in 2000, which debuted at number one in the UK. This earned Minogue a place in the Guiness Book of World Records, for the first female Australian singer to debut at number one in the UK. The album that followed, Light Years, spawned singles which achieved the top twenty in the UK and Australia. In 2001, she released the single, "Can't Get You Out of My Head", from the album Fever. It topped the charts in Australia, New Zealand, UK, and most of Europe. Another single, "Come into My World", gave Minogue her first Grammy Award in 2004 In 2003, the single "Slow", from Body Language, became another number-one single in the UK. In 2004, she released another "greatest hits" package named Ultimate Kylie. The single "I Believe in You" reached the top five in the UK. In May 2005, after being diagnosed with breast cancer, she went on medical leave. After returning to full health, Minogue released her tenth studio album X in 2007. It produced five singles, including the Australian number one single "2 Hearts", and the top twenty single "Wow". Aphrodite in 2010 spawned the singles "All the Lovers", "Get Outta My Way", "Better Than Today", and "Put Your Hands Up (If You Feel Love)". To date, Minogue has sold more than 68 million records worldwide. Music Videos 80s Videos *Especially for You (with Jason Donovan) *Got to Be Certain *Hand on Your Heart *I Should Be So Lucky *It's No Secret *Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi *Made in Heaven *Never Too Late *The Loco-Motion *Wouldn't Change a Thing 90s Videos *Better the Devil You Know *Breathe *Celebration *Confide in Me *Cowboy Style *Did It Again *Finer Feelings *GBI: German Bold Italic (with Towa Tei) *Give Me Just a Little More Time *If You Were with Me Now (with Keith Washington) *Put Yourself in My Place *Shocked *Some Kind of Bliss *Step Back in Time *Tears on My Pillow *What Do I Have to Do? *What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before) *Where Is the Feeling? *Where the Wild Roses Grow (with Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds) *Word Is Out 2000s Videos *2 Hearts *All I See *All the Lovers *Better Than Today *Can't Get You Out Of My Head *Chocolate *Come into My World *Get Outta My Way *Giving You Up *Higher (with Taio Cruz) *I Believe in You *In My Arms *In Your Eyes *Kids (with Robbie Williams) *Love at First Sight *On a Night Like This *Please Stay *Put Your Hands Up (If You Feel Love) *Red Blooded Woman *Santa Baby *Slow *Spinning Around *The One *Wow *Your Disco Needs You Category:Artists